The Hardest Part of Breaking Up
by suzukeii
Summary: You had my heart, my soul, my attention, but you walked out of my life with my CD collection! Blue just can't seem to shake old habits. Oldrivalshipping, based on a real song by the not-so-real boy band, 2gether.


The house was silent, barring the shifting of cardboard boxes and the impatient, rhythmic tapping of Green's fingers against the top of his kitchen table. He glanced at his wrist where his watch usually resided, but he recalled that he'd lost the thing only the day before.

The numbers displayed on the oven showed that it had been only twenty minutes, but time seemed to drag as heavily as the boxes filled with his ex-girlfriend's belongings. It was as though Blue were purposely taking as long as she could, despite his thoughts and scowl willing the pesky girl to hurry up and get the hell out of his house already.

"What do you want?" Blue snapped. Green hadn't even realised he was staring at her. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me with this stuff?" She stood next to the pile of boxes, arms akimbo, as Green looked on with growing disinterest.

"Chivalry is dead," he said bluntly. At that response, Blue only shook her head in annoyance and continued to take the boxes out. (Green couldn't help but think she was moving even more slowly than before.) The house lapsed into an unpleasant, stewing silence again.

The minutes ticked by, and the waiting became unbearable. Green left the table to make his way to the upstairs bathroom.

The counter looked strangely empty stripped of Blue's belongings. His solitary toothbrush stood in the cup, now bereft of the company of a pink one, and leaned against its rim defeatedly. No longer did Blue's razor or deodorant or other myriad beauty products clutter his counter. Green didn't even need to check the shower to know her sweet-smelling shampoo had vanished as well.

"Green!" a faint yell came from downstairs. He kept quiet, hoping that she might believe he was taking a mid-morning nap. But these hopes were in vain, for she called up the stairs again, this time louder. "Green! I know you're not sleeping! Get down here!" With a sigh, Green shuffled out of the bathroom and down the steps to see Blue standing once again impatiently next to her pile of boxes that, amazingly, seemed to grown. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and met Blue's glare with a cool gaze of his own.

"You screeched?" Blue pursed her lips.

"Could you at least _help me_ with some of these? Or are you too busy standing there?" Green rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he grabbed one of the top boxes. _Anything to get her out sooner._ As he crossed the threshold of his house to drop the box off in the boot of Blue's car, the girl noted wryly from behind him, "I thought _chivalry was dead_."

"Just be glad I'm willing to help you, pesky woman," he retorted as the two each loaded a box into her car. "I only want you out of here."

And so the next few minutes were spent crossing the short distance between Green's parlour and Blue's saloon in relative silence. It was only once a couple of the boxes were left, filled to the brim with the girl's junk, that she spoke up.

"Great." She scowled, something usually only reserved for when Green refused to cater to her every shopping whim (when the puppy dog eyes didn't work). "Mom wanted me back ten minutes ago." Green couldn't help but think that the watch at which she was looking seemed oddly familiar. And, now that he really noticed what in the box he was lifting, he couldn't help but wonder when she'd brought over a chess set of her own...

That shameless, impudent, pesky woman.

"Blue!" He pulled the set out of the box as the girl came in. "What is this?" Not even a flicker of surprise. She had perfected the poker face.

"A _chess board_." She enunciated each word distinctly and loudly, as though he were some sort of moron. "You use it to _play chess_."

"No, it's _my_ chess board," Green corrected. He placed it on a shelf beside him and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated already. "Were you planning on leaving with it?"

Suddenly Blue's seriousness dissolved and she was hanging onto his side. "Oh, come on, Greenie, you know I was kidding! I knew you'd notice sometime or other!" Her eyes were wide and hopeful, but Green's expression didn't soften.

"Right," he drawled. He peeled her off his arm and held both of her wrists in his hands firmly. "And the same goes for my watch, I suppose?" Blue's eyes darted toward the beautiful piece of craftsmanship on her wrist beneath his fingers. Swiftly Green unlatched it and stuck it in his pocket for safekeeping. The girl had at least the decency to look a bit sheepish at that. _I can't believe I went out with a kleptomaniac._

"Well, I guess you caught me." She shrugged, still with a little smile. "I can't put one over on Greenie." She picked up the final box and started the walk to her car, flanked by Green. Before she could close the door over the boot full of boxes, he stuck out his hand to hold it open. At her surprised expression, he explained.

"I'm just... _checking_ if any of my other belongings managed to find their way here into your car." Blue's face was impassive.

Five minutes and too many boxes later, Green had ended with two of his own, both filled with his items. Blue pouted as he strolled back to her car from returning the boxes to his home. He shut the back door of the car with a sound that had a sense of finality about it. The two looked at each other, neither saying a word for a hesitant moment.

"I guess this is goodbye." Blue sighed, admiring the façade of Green's downright lovely house. If only she could fit that in her car.

"Don't be so dramatic. We'll still see each other around." Green's hands were back in his pockets, and he kicked a pebble toward the kerb.

"Well, I'm actually moving back to the Sevii Islands" - Green's head snapped up - "because Mom's been dying to see everyone again and live there again." She paused. "And I think...it wouldn't be such a bad idea for me to go with her."

Green's shock quickly gave way to apathy, at least feigned. "Well, whatever. If that's what you want to do. You have my number if you ever wa- _need_ to talk."

"I'll call all the time, Greenie, don't you worry." Blue's mouth curved into an enormous grin at his expression, and she pulled him in for a hug. Green reached up begrudgingly to return her embrace, and he was (pleasantly) surprised when she pecked him on the cheek one last time. As they separated, he ruffled her brown hair a bit. The very beginnings of a smile graced his lips.

"You look nice when you smile, Greenie," Blue said as she drifted toward the driver's seat. "You ought to do it more often." And before he could retort with anything, the door was closed and the engine came to life.

Green waved her a farewell as she took off down the street, a little faster than anyone on the small residential road would have liked. He started for his door once she was out of sight, and once more his hands found their way to his pockets.

He couldn't decide whether to laugh or just be pissed when he found them rather devoid of his wallet.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, feels good to put up some oldrivalshipping. This is** **a fabulous song and a fabulous boy band that never really existed. I just...Blue...and pickpockets...and stealing stuff... It worked out nicely.**

 **Don't forget to hit that review button (though it helps if you write something in the box first) and check out my other works!**


End file.
